


If I was a zombie I'd eat you

by chxronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Zombie AU, cheronica and jason/polly are main ships, cheryl being a bad ass, jason and polly are otp fite me, may be background ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Cheryl Blossom is an ordinary college student until something only in fiction happens





	If I was a zombie I'd eat you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's your least favourite cheronica writer back at it again *lame finger guns*

Cheryl looks behind her as she ran away at top speed from the person behind her. She made a quick turn but fails and runs straight into them. “Fuck Jason! Why do you do that?” Cheryl exclaims trying to contain her laughter.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jason says feigning innocence.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about asshole,” Cheryl replies shoving him into the muddy riverside. “You’re lucky I didn’t wear my dress.”

“My girlfriend is going to kill me for getting mud all over my jeans,” Jason says trying to brush off the mud on his soaking jeans.

“She wouldn’t have to if you didn’t try throwing mud at me, I swear you’re more like a six year old than someone who’s twenty,” Cheryl says giving him the death glare.

“Coming from the person who ran screaming from it,” Jason teases as they head back to their discarded picnic.

“We could be seventy and I would do the same thing,” Cheryl replies. They get back to the picnic and Cheryl picks up her discarded book while Jason’s girlfriend gives him a disapproving look.

Jason’s girlfriend pulls out an extra pair of jeans like she was expecting Jason to do something stupid and need a change of clothes. She instructs him to go change in the book and then looks at Cheryl.

“You had to pushed him into the water,” Polly says giving Cheryl a big sisterly look. Polly was like that to Cheryl since she started dating Jason about a year ago and in that year Cheryl came to think of her as a big sister.

“I did not push him into the water,” Cheryl says matter of factly and Polly gives her another look, “it was the riverside.”

“This happens everytime,” Polly says shaking her head not needing to go back more than a month to the last time this happened, but back then Cheryl had a boyfriend.

“At least you were prepared this time,” Cheryl suggests weakly. Cheryl wasn’t usually one to act the way she does around Polly but it always went back to her being like an older sister.

Polly rolls her eyes affectionately and picks up her book. “I usually just carry a change of clothes around when I’m out with Jason.”

Cheryl laughs and Jason comes back with a disgruntled puff. He looks between his girlfriend and his sister and knows that they were just talking about him. Cheryl gives him an innocent smile and Polly gives him a quick peck on the lips before tossing his textbook at him.

They sit the next hour in silence all focused on the task before them enjoying the silence and each other's presence. They pack up an hour later and head back to campus for the night.

///

Cheryl groans and throws her bag next to her desk before collapsing on her bed. Finals were killing her and what she should be doing is studying, but instead she closed her eyes and didn’t plan on opening them until she absolutely has to.

///

Cheryl wakes up to a scream of terror, she looks at her clock to see that it’s nearly four in the morning. She jumps into action and grabs the knife she keeps in her dresser and doesn’t the stupidest thing she could, she heads towards the scream.

As she gets closer she can hear a couple of other people talking in a panicked tone next to her. “Dude he fucking bit her face… I thought he was being handsy… fuck man he killed her… oh god he’s eating her… fuck he’s heading towards us.”

To say that Cheryl is concerned would be an understatement on many many levels. She walks over to the two drunk students observing the scene still from panick. They tell her basically what she already knows but she does get that someone had the sense to call the cops.

Cheryl tell them to stand back as she sneaks behind the man devouring the dead woman’s corpse. She raises her knife and stabs the guy right where it would hit his aorta artery and pulls the knife out ready for him to fall down dead.

Except the man doesn’t, he turns around and faces Cheryl, his eyes are red and he smells like death, and he lunges at her. Cheryl yelps and falls backs losing her knife in the process. The man, no thing, lands on top of her and she has to fend him off with her forearm as her other arm scrambles to find her knife.

Someone is trying to shout direction to eat and she follows them to the best of her ability, but the ma- thing is significantly bigger to him. She finally finds the knife but grips the wrong end in her panicked state and cuts her palm. “Fuck,” Cheryl mutters trying to grab it again this time actually getting the right side.

She acts on her survival instinct and plunges the knife into the things temple. It falls on top of her- lifeless?- limp and Cheryl lets out a sigh of relief. She shoves it off of her and stands up looking at her ruined clothes.

“They better cancel finals,” Cheryl breathes out as she hears the sirens.

The cops run over to the scene and point their guns at Cheryl. “Police drop the weapon and put your hands where I can see them!” one of the officers yells and Cheryl drops her knife.

“It was self defense that man killed her and then attacked me,” Cheryl responds dropping her knife and putting her hands above her head.

“Yeah man you should’ve seen it, that dude attacks Marissa and she came up all badass like and um and tried to take him out except it didn’t work and he pinned her and she had to um grab the knife cause he totally woudda killed her,” one of the drunk partygoers slurs and there’s a murmur of other from around them.

The law enforcement decides there’s enough eyewitnesses and the description of the assailant didn’t match Cheryl for it to go down as self defense.

///

After what felt like ten hours of giving statements, but what was really three, Cheryl gets an okay to head back to her dorm. She opens the door to see her roommate still asleep and how she slept through all that is beyond Cheryl.

Cheryl grabs a couple of the backpacks she has and starts packing up all her clothes that will be useful. She throws her textbooks on her bed and uses her school bag to puts the few sharp objects she has around her dorm into it.

See Cheryl isn’t stupid, she doesn’t have a 4.0 GPA for nothing, and she’s seen enough tv to know what’s about to come. She also knows that there has been next to nothing reported on similar attacks which means people won’t realises for another couple days.

Cheryl grabs her keys and the three backpacks and takes of jogging to the dorms a few minutes away. She bangs on Jason door and waits for either him or Polly to answer the door, it was Polly.

Cheryl barges into the room and chucks her brother’s shoes at him. “We’ve got to get out of her so pack up clothes for all occasions, excluding formal wear of course, and grab anything sharp,” she says as she dumps out Jason’s bookbag.

“Cher it’s six in the morning why are you here yelling at me to pack?” Jason asks sleepily slipping into a pair of jeans.

“Zombies,” Cheryls states and continues to pack up Jason and Polly things.

“Zombies?” Both Jason and Polly asks at the same time.

“Yes fucking zombies and before you say that’s impossible I had to kill one,” Cheryl says now throwing the now full bag at the dressed Jason.

“Oh shit,” Jason says standing up and grabbing the handgun he keeps in his bedside table.

“I’ll get dress but I’ve got to call my sister,” Polly says rushing to grab the only thing Cheryl didn’t pack the would work in this situation.

///

“Okay I’ll go buy a ton of guns and ammo, being a Blossom comes in handy with that, Jason go buy camping supplies and fill up the tanks and get a ton of container of fuel, and Polly I need you to buy a ton of canned food and water,” Cheryl says handing Polly her other card.

“We’ll meet up at the gas station by the highway in two hours,” Jason says giving the two ost important girls in his life reassuring smiles.

“Remember get as much as gasoline you can we’ll need it and Polly as much canned food and water as possible remember you can go to different stores to,” Cheryl says and they break heading to the three different cards.

Jason was grateful he had a truck, Polly had and SUV that Jason got her, and Cheryl appreciated her averaged side cars, which is how they decided who went and got what.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo bros if you want go follow my dumbass on tumbrl @chxronica


End file.
